The present invention relates to an electronic cash register useful for cash transfer accompanying the sale of commodities, say, at a store.
Conventionally, electronic cash registers contain a random-access-memory (RAM) for storing accumulated sales data. However, no electronic cash registers have been provided that make an effective use of the built-in RAM.